For home users, small business, and enterprise users, it can be challenging to connect two separate networks together securely over the Internet. For example, consumers and small business often lack the capital to install full-fledged virtual private network (VPN) systems. In addition, such users often rely on family members and friends for informal help, rather than hiring information technology (IT) specialists.
Current approaches are primarily software based, are tied to the operating system, and often cause a non-technically proficient person seeking assistance to initiate and participate in actions as directed by a remote friend or family member. For example, the non-technically proficient person may need to send the remote friend or family member an email and perform authorization functions to allow the remote friend or family member to access the computer that is providing the non-technically proficient person difficulty.
In addition, there are times when people desire to access a home, small business, or enterprise system remotely, but rather than to help a non-technically proficient person, the remote access may be desired to use system resources such as printers, storage, or other resources. However, existing systems typically limit remote access to a specific server or area and do not allow users to access peripheral resources such as printers, storage, or other network resources.